Jealous
by TestifyGenius
Summary: Loki/Darcy Week fic. Prompt: Jealousy


It's stupid. Like, incredibly, impossibly stupid.

With all that life has given her, almost unwillingly (after all, this life-style with the numerous villains, super-heroes and battles is made for smarter,stronger and lets face it, more beautiful women like Jane and Natasha then her.)she shouldn't be anything but the utmost grateful that she is merely a side-character that is never thrown in the middle.

It will never be her that the villains use for their devious plans. It will never be her life force as added weight in the balance of good vs evil or life vs death.

Nope. She's just Darcy Lewis. Occasionally comic relief, part-time help, and watcher of dramas. While the others fight the good fight, Darcy fights the urge to eat cookie dough.

-and for a good long, (Okay, way longer time than she'd like to admit)time she was happy with it.

Until…until Loki.

Cue dramatic sighing, rolling eyes and general disinterest at the corniness that is her life.

She had wanted a change of pace, she just never expect it to come in the form of a six foot one, drowned in green cast out trickster god. She was thinking backtracking in Europe, maybe a boyfriend or hell, a cat

(Well, Loki did have a slightly English accent, he_ is _now her boyfriend, and if she ever posed the desire for him to be small, fuzzy and cute he does have the ability to shape-shift.)

So, yes, Darcy Elizabeth Lewis (Could her mother have been a _bigger_ Jane Austen fan?) knew she was lucky. Knew she got her cake and got to shove it down her mouth like everyone's inner fat kid wanted without Karma bitch-slapping her seven ways from Sunday.

Awesome. Cool. Great.

That, all of that, should really disallow any and all feelings of jealously.

Like really. How stupid. How lame. How…_uncreative_.

-but that's humans right? Or maybe its just her.

"I have to go." Loki whispers. His voice calm and his body ridged, not even his eyes say anything but _its okay, it's fine, everything will work out_. -but it's too far of a harsh contrast compared to the chaos that surrounds them. Shield HQ is shaking, barely functional, like an ant hill destroyed by an angry child, it's remaining few are rushing around in all directions trying to rebuild. Trying to salvage. Trying to _survive_.

The building shudders again, more lights flicker out. In the darkness, Darcy loses Loki.

She reaches out for him, tiny hand curling gripping his jacket. She doesn't say a thing, what could she say? Good luck? Loki would take offense. In truth, there aren't any words.

She tugs his jacket, on their own, they have developed little cues to each other. This is one of hers.

Loki bends slightly, enough for her to lean up and kiss him.

-but the moment is broken. Someone screams. The dust falls from the ceiling and Nick Fury is shouting orders to the Avengers.

Loki of course, _isn't_ an Avenger, so he doesn't listen. He shoves something into Darcy's coat pocket and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Leave here, go further , leaves some of his more…advance vehicles in storage."

His lips part to say something further, but Thor's voice interrupts.

"Brother, do me the honor of joining me in battle."

Darcy loves Thor, don't get her wrong. She does. But really man, talk about bad timing and can't you see she's trying to a get a moment with her man…God? -but it doesn't matter. Loki turns and Darcy knows the code stands true even among Gods. Bros before hos.

-and just like that. Loki slips from her hands and joins the Avengers, or rather his brother and the lot of them disappear.

Darcy wipes away her tears, she's not sad, not really, these are more frustrated tears brought on by her own stupid thoughts. How she wishes, against all better judgement that she was more. That she was a super-hero, had powers or at the very least capable of fighting. That she had the brain power of Jane or Stark, so that she could at least build things that would be useful…anything to help. Anything to be able to stand by (or even_ near_) Loki when things go to hell.

She's so jealous, that this is a part of him, the warrior, fighter and victor -isn't something she'll ever get to share. Not even the slightest. She doesn't get it and never will, and well, when you date someone who is constantly helping save earth, it's kinda silly when you have to admit you didn't even pass High School P.E.

-but Darcy knows Loki probably doesn't want that. If he did, he would have pursued Natasha, Sif or some other Asgardian She-beast. She also knows that he prefers her as is, with all quirk humor and sarcasm because it amuses him. That he thinks her smart and beautiful, because well…he's told her,

It's little things like that…that keep her from rolling in unknown chemical waste hoping for superpowers.

Darcy smiles and then laughs. Jealously was an ugly, stupid thing, but sometimes it was also funny.

-just as was stealing Stark's precious babies, and taking them for a joyride as the Avengers were fighting the newest baddie.

So no, she wasn't going to be Loki's comrade in battle…but she _could _be his accomplice.


End file.
